1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive tape holder, and more particularly to an adhesive tape holder that is attached on a plane rigidly and stably, thereby facilitating the user operating the adhesive tape holder so as to pull the adhesive tape outward easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional adhesive tape holder comprises a support base having a mediate portion formed with a concave portion, a serrated blade mounted on a front end of the support base, a rotation wheel rotatably mounted in the concave portion of the support base, and a roll of adhesive tape wound around the rotation wheel and having a distal end rested on and cut by the serrated blade. However, the support base is not fixed on the table rigidly and stably, so that the conventional adhesive tape holder easily slides or slips on the table when the adhesive tape is pulled outward from the support base. Thus, the user has to hold the support base by his one hand and to pull the adhesive tape outward from the support base by his other hand, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user.